Classified
by peresphone
Summary: A secret mission takes Poe away from Finn, and it looks like he'll never get him back. Stormpilot drabble.


_A/N: I'm Finnpoe trash. Here's another drabble._

 _(I posted this as a headcanon on my tumblr originally and edited it into this drabble, in case this looks familiar to anyone!)_

 _Enjoy, let me know what you think!_

* * *

CLASSIFIED

•••

No one is surprised that Finn and Poe fall in love, and do it as quickly as they do. Poe jokes that it was love at first sight, but they didn't recognize it due to the adrenaline-inducing terror they experienced during their first meeting. Finn says it took a little longer than first sight, but not much. When Poe refused to call him by his First Order-imposed name, it was all over for him.

They've just moved in together and things are going _so good_. Finn sleeps on the left side of the bed, Poe on the right. Finn wakes up to Poe kissing his neck, his forehead, his cheeks, whispering _good morning_ between pecks, and he thinks he could die of contentment. He misses Rey _so much_ , but he is far from lonely. It's the first time in Finn's entire life he's been consistently happy.

Until Poe gets sent away on an undercover mission.

He's only allowed to tell Finn the day before he leaves, and Finn peppers him with anxious questions.

"Where are you going? Who's going with you? When will you be back?"

All answered with, "I'm sorry, it's classified. I _want_ to tell you, Finn, but you _know_ I can't."

"Will you be safe?"

Poe grins, that sparkling smile that Finn loves so much. "As safe as I ever am." And then he distracts Finn from his inquiries in a very, very effective way.

Before dawn, Poe kisses Finn's forehead on his way out of their room. Finn wakes to an empty bed.

Poe's been gone for a week and a half when the General finds Finn in the Resistance archives, trying to distract himself from his worries with old holovids, and his heart starts pounding at her grim expression.

"Finn."

"General Organa."

"I'm so sorry. But we've lost contact with Poe."

Now, his heart stops.

Leia tells him that their communications cut out with Poe's starfighter three days ago, and that he was supposed to return yesterday. Her voice is level but very soft as she delivers the news, and Finn wonders if she sees herself in him in that moment.

Three days go by and Finn can't even think through the mind-numbing pain. Everything is gray. Poe's pilot friend Jessika has to practically force food into Finn, telling him in a brave voice full of cracks that Poe would be furious if she let him waste away.

Finn lies awake on the left side of their bed the first two nights, half-mad with sleepless grief. Their room is too big without Poe, too bland without his laugh. Poe was perpetually in motion, and Finn has become a statue.

On the third night he sinks into restless sleep. He sees Rey being abducted by Kylo Ren, a red lightsaber emerging through Han Solo's back. He hears the cool commands of Captain Phasma and sees Zero, the trooper who died in his arms, reaching for him with bloody fingers. Poe wakes up disoriented and sweating in the dark room, gasping for breath. He cries out in terror when a hand lands on his arm and twists away, ready to defend himself from his nightmares.

"Shh, shh. I've got you." The whisper is very gentle.

Finn is frozen for a moment before he tackles Poe into the bed in a desperate embrace, burying his face in his neck. Poe's familiar scent- pine and fire- is bliss, and Finn breaks into wracking sobs.

"I-I thought you were _dead_ , Poe. I thought y-you were _gone_." Finn chokes on his words, clinging even tighter to his boyfriend, and Poe strokes the back of his head.

"You really think I could leave you, Finn? Nah. Never." Poe's murmur is fierce as he tightens his arms around Finn.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long? Why couldn't they reach you?"

"My ship was shot down when I was leaving Iktotch. I slipped up, had to book it out of there. I'm not sure how I made it. I woke up a few miles from the wreckage, managed to barter my way off planet after a few days. I'm alright, Finn. Just a few bruises."

"You are not going on a mission like this without me ever again. I'll take it to the General if I have to."

Poe chuckles, kisses Finn's temple. "You don't have to fight me on that. I missed you like crazy. No more separations."

"No more," Finn agrees.

And Finn, weak with relief, finally sinks into a dreamless sleep while Poe hums a lullaby into his ear.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
